The transmission electron microscope is applied to significant problems directly or peripherally related to neoplasia. The major effort over the past year has been a study of the cylindroid lamella-particle complexes in the cells of the malignant lymphoma of northern pike and its relation to a similar structure in human "hairy cell" leukemia and other human lymphomas and leukemias.